


Still Dreaming

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, softsmutsunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg and Mycroft have an enjoyable Sunday morning lie in.





	Still Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всё ещё сплю (Still Dreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340888) by [Fanfiction_Johnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock)



> A ficlet for #SoftSmutSunday on Tumblr and from the prompt "Often times I wake up and wonder if I'm still dreaming" from @givethispromptatry.

The sun was just starting to filter through the sheer curtains of their bedroom. They had left the window open a few inches last night and the breeze was softly wafting into the room. Greg looked at his phone. 7 AM Sunday morning. On the days he actually could sleep in, he found himself wide awake and ready to go. He turned to snuggle up to his bedmate, wrapping an arm around Mycroft's chest and ghosting his fingers through the light patch of hair there. Mycroft stirred at Greg's ministrations. He rolled onto his back towards Greg and cracked open an eye. 

"Good morning," smiled Mycroft, gazing into the deep chocolate brown eyes looking down at him. 

"Hi there," Greg purred. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, very. Though of late, often times I wake up and wonder if I'm still dreaming."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" asked Greg, tracing a path with the tip of his finger across his husband's cheek, underneath his jaw and back towards his ear.

"Because enjoying the daily minutia of life with you is just like living a dream. Even my dreams were never as good as how you make me feel on a daily basis." 

Mycroft cupped Greg's cheek with his hand and guided him down for a slow, sensuous kiss. Their tongues danced together in a lazy rhythm, no pressure, no rush, just relaxed and gentle. Greg's fingers continued their feather light touches down Mycroft's sides, stopping to cup each buttock with his hands, pulling Mycroft closer. Mycroft hummed his appreciation into Greg's mouth and then pulled away, peppering light kisses along Greg's jaw, down his neck and to his collar bone. 

Their lovemaking progressed, still slow, still gentle, with each of them coming in synch. They laid together, sated, just relishing the sounds of each other's heart beating. They fell back to sleep, entwined in each other's arms. Lazy Sundays didn't come too often for them, so they planned to make the most of this one.


End file.
